Betrayals
by Soulfire Stories
Summary: Various storylines. *Chapter 2 added*
1. ~*Betrayals Prt. 1*~

Title: Betrayals   
Author: Soulfire Stories   
Rating: R   
Disclaimer: OZ and the characters do not belong to me but the idea for this story does.   
Special Note: In the flashback scenes I have changed some of the dialogue to fit the story. And I have changed one character's fate to fit my own sick devotion hehe.   
Email address: [soulfirestories@aol.com][1]   


* * *

**RECENTLY ON OZ:**

Joseph Johnson, a 23 yr. Old Irish man is sent to OZ and gets transferred to EmCity. Once Joseph gets to OZ O'Reily is immediately interested in recruiting Joseph to the Irish gang. O'Reily finds out Joseph was sent to OZ for killing a cop, he also finds out that he's gay; so he figures the only way to get him on his side is to seduce him. At first O'Reily is uneasy with the fact that he has to flirt with Joseph but as their time together progresses he finds Joseph's romantic feelings towards him entertaining. O'Reily starts spending more time with Joseph and O'Reily plan starts to work perfectly, using Joseph's feelings for him as bait works but soon everything gets out of hand. 

Keller who was transferred out of OZ a few months ago to go on trial in MA for taking the blame for one of the murders Beecher did, finally makes his return back to OZ. Keller gets welcomed back by the sister but he never makes it back to EmCity or to Beecher, because he gets stabbed by one of the Aryans and is immediately ushered to the hospital. 

Cyril, O'Reily's younger brother, finally gets out of protective custody, which he was put in after putting another prisoner in a coma after hitting O'Reily. Right when Cyril comes back he is attacked by an Aryan; O'Reily and Johnson come to Cyril's aid and O'Reily tricks Johnson in killing the Aryan. While Johnson is sent to the hole O'Reily tells Cyril his plan and the two brothers celebrate in their pod. 

Shillenger tells Robson to kill Beecher, Robson attacks Beecher in his pod but Beecher hits him over the head with a chair and Robson gets sent to the hole. A few days later Beecher is in the library and Robson grabs Beecher from the behind holding him down while Shillenger tries to kiss him finding it as a way to torture Beecher but before Shillenger can do anything to Beecher… Said stabs Shillenger from the behind and then stabs Robson. Beecher looks at Said and hugs him tenderly and then the two friends share more one hug before Said is ushered off to the hole. 

Johnson returns from the hole and looks throughout EmCity for O'Reily but he can't find him anywhere, another Irish gang member gives Johnson the heads up where O'Reily is and then heads back to the Irish table and the gang laugh about Johnson as he walks towards the kitchen. Johnson finds O'Reily in the kitchen talking to his little brother Cyril, Johnson walks up to O'Reily and tries to kiss him but O'Reily pushes him away violently. Johnson begs O'Reily to tell him what he did wrong when O'Reily tells Johnson to go to hell and stay away from him while Cyril watches in the background half amused. O'Reily tells Johnson it was all a game, that he never loved him and never would love him. O'Reily walks off leaving a near to tears Johnson with a smirk on his face. Johnson grabs a butcher knife and attacks O'Reily from the behind holding the knife to his throat. McManus yells for Johnson to let O'Reily go but Johnson pays McManus no attention. Johnson screams at O'Reily saying that he thought O'Reily loved him. O'Reily tells Johnson he does love him and then Johnson lets O'Reily go. O'Reily faces Johnson and walks up to him and tells Johnson his whole plan, O'Reily kisses Johnson on the cheek telling him that was all he was going to get and then the two lunged at each other. McManus calls the guards to tear the two apart, Johnson gets sent to the hole and O'Reily collapses in McManus's arms revealing his stab wound to the stomach. Cyril runs over to O'Reily and O'Reily yells at Cyril as he is being ushered to the hospital that he did it all for him. 

**NEXT ON OZ:**

O'Reily is released out of the hospital and returns to OZ wanting revenge for what Johnson did to him. 

Beecher goes to the hospital ward to find out how Keller is, who was stabbed before ever making it back to EmCity. 

Johnson goes to O'Reily and another fight starts but O'Reily's gang ambushes Johnson. 

McManus and Glynn go to see how Cloutier is after he was hospitalized after getting buried alive in a wall by some other prisoners. 

* * *

"Okay O'Reily you can go back to EmCity. Your wounds have healed perfectly and as long as you don't do anything to cause the stitches to tear open you'll be fine"   
O'Reily's brown eyes traveled down to his stomach where his stitches were, he touched the stitches slightly with his thumb; he turned his head to watch Dr. Nathan walking over to the medicine cabinet, the way her head was bopping he could see that she was saying something but he couldn't hear a thing. All he could think about was what happened, how Johnson had tried to kiss him… how Johnson told him he loved him, how Johnson threatened to slit his throat and last but not least when the butcher knife Johnson held in his hand went into his stomach tearing flesh and as he watched the blood flowed all he could think about… was how much he was going to kill Johnson. 

"So take this Percadan, they're pain killer pills, if you run out or if they're not working come back to me immediately, do you understand?"   
Gloria put the bottle of pills on the edge of her brown wooden desk and let her green eyes devour the text of O'Reily's wrap sheet. 

Prisoner Number: 97S444 

Ryan O'Reily: Convicted July 12, 1997. Two counts, vehicular manslaughter; five counts, reckless endangerment; possession of controlled substances; criminal possession of a weapon; parole violation. Sentence: Life imprisonment. Up for parole in twelve years. 

Gloria shook her head; Gloria knew way too much about Ryan O'Reily to begin with but for some reason she couldn't stay away from him, he was like honey and she was the helpless bee that loved that honey so dearly. Gloria put down O'Reily's file and glanced over to another file, the one that belonged to Joseph Johnson. Usually Gloria wouldn't be interested in others prisoners but it was no surprise that in the past few weeks since Johnson was transferred to EmCity that something had been going on between him and O'Reily. Gloria wouldn't say it was sexual but it was definitely something and she was right… O'Reily had came to her about a week before the fight between him and Johnson and told her his plan to trick Johnson into becoming a gang member of the Irish gang. Even when Gloria sat at her desk with her lab coat on staring at Ryan O'Reily as he spoke… she knew it was a dumb and dangerous plan. Because what O'Reily was doing was messing with people's emotions, personal emotions and she knew right there and then that it was going to blow up in his face but he had insisted… no demanded… that everything was going to work out, everything was going to turn out exactly how he planned it. Boy was he wrong… she among the prisoners and some of the staff of Oswald Penitentiary watched the horrible scene between O'Reily and Johnson. First it was harmless, Johnson had approached O'Reily and tried to kiss him, O'Reily had been instantly freaked out and pushed him away… then everyone's heads turned as we heard the once calm argument turn into a screaming fit. The prisoners and even some of the guards started laughing, snickering, god even giggling when O'Reily said he had never loved Johnson and never would. O'Reily had flicked his tongue out at Johnson as if to tease him before he walked off, the tears threatened to escape out of Johnson's eyes but instead anger filled his body and then everyone went in shock as Johnson attacked O'Reily from the behind. There was even more screaming, O'Reily continued to torture Johnson telling him everything he said to him was about his brother, McManus came running down trying to get Johnson to release O'Reily. 

"Let him go! Johnson let O'Reily go! Whatever he did to you, it doesn't matter! Its not worth it!" 

What none of them understood that all of it mattered to Johnson, because O'Reily's plan had worked too well… because Johnson had fallen in love with O'Reily. Johnson pushed the knife into the skin of O'Reily's throat making blood spill, then O'Reily had told Johnson he loved him. 

"I love you! I really do. Come on. I really love you. I've just been afraid, I've never felt this way before" 

That had obviously worked because Johnson released his grasp on O'Reily and had lowered the knife. O'Reily walked up to Johnson and called him more names and then grabbed his face and kissed him roughly on the cheek and then the two lunged at each other. The guards pulled Johnson off of O'Reily and drug him off to the hole, McManus ran over to O'Reily and pulled the now bleeding O'Reily in his arms. Cyril had ran over to his brother and O'Reily kissed his brother on the forehead as they carried him off to the hospital screaming: 

"I did it all for you baby bro! All for you!" 

"Can I leave now?"   
Gloria looked up at O'Reily, pushing herself out whatever trance she was in, she couldn't think of what happened anymore, it would only break her heart.   
"Yeah, remember take your meds and take it easy and stay away from Johnson… for me?"   
O'Reily smirked. _**Maybe something good did come out of Johnson.** _ O'Reily moved slowly over to the desk as if he was going to lean into Gloria and kiss her, Gloria closed her eyes and let the breath escape out of her lungs when O'Reily grabbed the pills and yelled a** 'yeah whatever' **as he limped out of the hospital and towards EmCity.   
"Damn it O'Reily, you god damn bastard"   
Gloria muttered some more obscenities under her breath as she walked over to one of the of the hospital beds, she leaned over and checked to see if the prisoner was awake but he was still asleep, Gloria shook her head sadly and looked at the file of the prisoner in her hand. 

'Christopher Keller' 

  
  


"Fuck man if I was O'Reily I would kill that little fag the minute I saw him"   
Robson smirked at the last comment he had made; he was one of the many prisoners that had been just waiting to see the explosion between O'Reily and Johnson. It was evitable. For one thing O'Reily was straighter then the tie his lawyer wore when he was convicted for murder in the first degree and got sent to OZ; O'Reily loved women… he loved the way they moved, he loved the way they looked, he even loved how they fucken smelled… he was always saying there was this particular scent about a woman that he could smell miles and miles away… and fuck Robson and half of the prisoners in OZ believed him.   
"I have a greater respect for O'Reily now. He fucked with Johnson's emotions and he got off on it too, he loved the way it felt, I didn't know O'Reily would go that far to get something he wanted…"   
Robson turned to Shillenger who had abruptly stopped talking, Robson stared at Shillenger's facial expression and for a second he thought he saw disgust on Shillenger's face.   
"It rocked. Come on Robson, let's get front row seats because I heard lover boy is on his way back here" 

"Johnson better watch his back from now on, after what he did to O'Reily… he's a dead man" 

A tall Irish man wearing a tight green tank top with black pants nodded at the other Irish man's comment. When O'Reily had been voted as the leader of the Irish gang they made a pact; a pact that no matter what they would stand by their leader's side and what Johnson did was betrayal and he would pay, no matter what… he would definitely pay. The youngest Irish man of the group, Alan Lawrence, looked up when a loud clapping and yelling start to go throughout the prison. Miller, one of the less known members of the gang looked up and pointed at the person coming down the stairs. 

**_"Yo it's O'Reily"_**   
**_"Shit he's back"_**   
**_"Damn he's fucken still walking"_**   
**_"Damn is that really O'Reily?"_**   
**_"Shit he's finally made his return"_**

Those were just some of the comments O'Reily heard as he made his way through the crowd of prisoners and up the stairs towards his pod. O'Reily stopped at the top stair and turned to the prisoners of EmCity and motioned for the Irish gang to follow him. Once O'Reily saw them walking towards him, he walked up the last step and pushed his pod door open and walked in.   
"Ryan!"   
O'Reily smiled big and threw the ace bandages and bottle of pain killers that he had in his hands on his bed and pulled his baby brother in a bear hug and held on tight, he took a sniff of Cyril's hair and smiled.   
"Hey buddy, miss me?"   
Cyril nodded happily and sat down next to O'Reily on his bed; O'Reily smiled at Cyril and then turned his head to his gang who were waiting patiently for his orders. O'Reily patted Cyril on the head and watched him color something, O'Reily continues to watch for a second but then pushes himself and walks over to the pod window and stares out it. 

"He stabbed me…"   
No one opened their mouths understanding O'Reily wasn't finished talking, O'Reily glanced over to Cyril one more time, he smiled to himself and continued to look out the pod window.   
"He fucken stabbed me. What kind of bullshit is that? He fucken stabbed me!"   
O'Reily pounded his fist against the plastic window/door of the pod.   
"I want him dead…"   
First the demand sounded more like a thought but then the growl in O'Reily's voice could be heard, his shoulders and back tensed up with anger and O'Reily turned to the gang.   
"I want him fucken dead! Do you hear me? Fucken kill him! Now! Do it now! Kill him!"   
The members of the gang agreed and hurried out of the pod before O'Reily could get even angrier; O'Reily watched the Irish men run down the stairs of EmCity and he smirked turning to Cyril. 

"Whatcha coloring buddy?"   
O'Reily walked over to Cyril. 

Beecher pushed his way through the crowd of various prisoners who were chatting about god knows what, Tobias Beecher wasn't really listening to their voices all he paid attention to was their mouths and how they moved so fast; why did they find it necessary to talk fast? It wasn't like they were going anywhere anytime soon, hell almost all of the prisoners here right now would probably be here until they die of old age or get murdered… that was how OZ worked. He should know of all people, he had been in this shit hole for now what was it… 4 or 5 years? Beecher pushed his hair back groggily and walk into the hospital ward of the prison. 

**:::Start of Flashback:::**

"I'm not hugging you back Toby, because if I do that, that means I'm saying goodbye and I can't do that."   
Beecher stares at Keller with pain and bewilderment in his blue glassy eyes.   
"Why are you doing this?"   
Keller ran his hands over his face; trying to come up with a good enough excuse to keep Beecher satisfied. But hell he didn't even have one, all he knew was that if Shillenger ever found out Beecher was the one that had Hank killed, Shillenger would kill Holly and probably the rest of Beecher's family and then eventually Beecher and he couldn't let that happen.   
"Hell I love the irony…"   
Keep a steady voice… damnit don't you dare crack up in front of him. Keller cleared his throat and kept listening to the little voice that was telling him to keep his calm in front of Beecher… he had to act like he didn't care, that he didn't care that this was probably the last time he would ever see Beecher again.   
"After all those murders I committed, I'm confessing to the one murder I didn't do"   
Keller grinned at Beecher and let out a laugh, but the truth was that he didn't really feel like laughing right now.   
"But I don't get it, why are you doing this? You don't even care about me anymore"   
Keller reminded himself not to laugh and say, **_"Are you crazy Toby? I love you like crazy! You have to be an idiot not to know that" _**There was so much damage done in his and Beecher's relationship, damage done by both of them, that he knew why Beecher didn't understand his real motives behind confessing.   
"I think it's obvious. But hey I think I've proved that I'm a survivor, eh Toby?"   
Keller almost lost control of his voice when he said **'Toby',** he had gotten so used to calling him Beecher when they were constantly at war with each other that at times he forgot how the name sounded, how it felt when it rolled off his tongue, how it always made him feel weird after saying it.   
"Well…"   
Keller looked over his shoulder and saw the guards approaching them, they were coming for him… in a few seconds he would be out of OZ and to MA for trial, this would be the last time he would ever see Toby and it took every nerve in his body to not grab onto Toby and not let go… to scream out that he wasn't going anywhere.   
"See ya"   
Beecher turned his gaze away from Keller and saw the approaching guards, Beecher turned back to Keller and for a second saw that old look in his eyes, the kind of look he got when he wanted him to just be there for him.   
"When?"   
Keller closed his eyes for a second and opened them and tilted his head and smirked.   
"In heaven"   
Beecher let out a laugh; god Keller could be so funny sometimes.   
"You actually think we're going to heaven? After all the shit we've done, you think we have the right to be in heaven? That we would get in?"   
Keller bit down on his lip and smiled big.   
"God doesn't have the balls to keep us out"   
Beecher brushed his hair back and Keller stared at him carefully, as if studying his facial expressions.   
"What makes you think that both of us are getting in Chris?"   
Keller scraped his tongue against the top of his mouth, god his name sounded so good coming out of Beecher's mouth. It had been too long since he had last heard it and that was just a few minutes before he just said it.   
"God wouldn't dare keep us apart Toby. You and me… we're inseparable. If Shillenger and his little gang can't tear us apart, no one can. What are you and Said are always saying?? We have a bond or what not. Four years Toby, four goddamn years"   
Beecher pulled Keller into a hug and smiled to himself when Keller wrapped his arms around Beecher, hugging him back.   
"Stay strong Chris"   
Beecher pulled apart and shook Keller's hand.   
"It's the only way to go"   
Keller held on to Beecher's hand and pulled him into one more hug, Keller kissed Beecher on the cheek. 

"It's time to go…" 

Keller nodded and smiled at Beecher.   
"See ya around"   
Beecher watched Keller walk off with the guards and then he was gone. 

**:::End of Flashback:::**

"So is he okay?" 

Gloria looked up from the paperwork she was filling out a new patient she had gotten, her eyes met up with the clean-shaven face of Tobias Beecher.   
"Beecher… right now yeah, he's just sleeping. Are you sure you're okay with me asking you to come here?"   
It was no surprise that after Keller was transferred out of OZ things got worse for Beecher and Keller. 

**:::Start of Flashback:::**

"Hi Chris. It's me, your lawyers only agreed to this phone call only if they would listen in and I would do the same here, so this phone call won't be as intimate as you two might thought it would have been"   
Sister Pete looked over at Beecher who was sitting in a chair right by the desk, leaning over the phone, waiting for Keller to say something.   
"It's okay. Yo Sister, how ya doing? Hiya Toby, how the hell are ya doing?"   
Beecher smiled nervously at the phone as if Keller could see him and then after the Sister nudged him he breathed into the phone.   
"Good."   
Keller smiled at the other side of the phone; damn it was so good to hear his voice.   
"That's real good to hear"   
"Um so this new lawyer of mine thinks I have a huge chance of getting parole"   
Keller looked at the phone in shock and laughed into it.   
"Christ that is fucken great Toby! You getting out of OZ? Shit man that's great"   
Beecher smiled.   
"I was thinking when I got out, I could make a trip up to MA to see you"   
Keller stared at the phone and a part of him wanted to be happy and say **_'hell yeah Toby get your ass up here' _**but then the smart and more logical part of him realized that if Toby actually had a chance of getting out of OZ that he should have a normal life, not a life with him. Keller was quiet for the longest time, trying to decide which was telling the truth, his heart or his head.   
"Toby you can't do that"   
Beecher was shocked.   
"But Chris…"   
Keller gripped onto the phone.   
"I said no Toby! If you have a chance to get out that god damn shit hole don't waste your damn freedom on me. You should live a normal life, I'd just fuck it up"   
Beecher felt his eyes lower to the phone, how could he tell Keller how much he missed him and how much he wanted see him over the phone?   
"Listen to me Chris…"   
Keller closed his eyes and just for a few seconds he no longer felt or saw the lawyers that were watching him so closely, Beecher wasn't in OZ but in MA with him but then he pushed his eyes open and he was brought back to the harsh reality.   
"No! I beg of you Toby, don't come here! Just don't even bother"   
Before Beecher could say a word Keller slammed the phone, ending their conversation. 

**:::End of Flashback:::**

"I have no problem with it. So what exactly happened?"   
Gloria pulled out a chair and watched Beecher sit down it. She studied his face for a minute, there were dark circles under his eyes, his hair was a bit messy and he looked like he had been beat up.   
"He was stabbed on his way to EmCity by an Aryan; his vital signs are great and he has recovered by 100%. How about you Tobias? How are you? Are you ok?"   
Beecher looked up at Gloria and shrugged.   
"Considering, yeah I guess. You know I really thought I had a great chance of getting parole; it was just all bullshit. My lawyer says that I can re-appeal in a year but in a year it will the same old thing. The harsh reality is that I'm going to die in OZ and there is nothing I can do about it. Even if I could get out who would I be? I have been in this shit hole for so long that I don't even know who the outside of OZ Tobias Beecher would be like. And with my newest fight with Shillenger I don't know how much longer I can handle this"   
Gloria nodded taking in everything Beecher was telling her; that was something about Tobias Beecher, when he talked people always listened.   
"What exactly happened in that library?"   
Beecher looked at Gloria with a shocked look on his face; she was the last person he had expected to ask about what happened… Gloria Nathan wasn't a very nosey person, she kept to herself and she didn't stick her nose into other people's business… well except this time. 

**:::Start of Flashback:::**

"Lately Said you haven't been in a peaceful state"   
Beecher jumped off his bunk and walked right in front of Said and stared at him in the eyes. This was a routine for Beecher, 2 years ago he was in a lost and scared state and he was unsure if god still cared about him, if god even knew he was still here and Said had helped him. Said had told him that god knew he was still here and that god indeed loved him. Said had also lost faith when he lost his leadership of the Muslims but somehow they both learned faith together; it was weird for Beecher, because of what Shillenger did him and then what Keller did to him, he thought he had forgotten how to trust someone and then Said walked into his life and he was proven wrong.   
"What do you mean?"   
Said knew that if he hadn't said anything they would be staring at each other all day, it had happened a few times. When Keller had first been transferred out of OZ Beecher had closed himself up from the rest of OZ and he had stayed in his pod all day until lights went out and in the morning he would repeat the process, none of the guards did anything to stop his behavior… no one did anything. So one day Said had enough and marched up to Beecher's pod and walked straight up to Beecher and instead of throwing demands at him he sat with him until Beecher finally said something. 

**_"Okay I get it Said, I'll stop moping"_**

"You know what I mean Said. I'm talking about you killing Adebesi"   
Said was taken back by the question, when he had come here to comfort Beecher after finding out that Beecher didn't get his parole he didn't think he would get this confrontation; it was no surprise that Beecher had his different theories on what had happened between him and Adebesi…maybe he had taught Beecher too well.   
"I do not want to talk about this"   
Said rolled his eyes and turned the other way, his anger and disbelief was apparent, it was painted all over his face.   
"Said wait! Please---"   
Said turned around when he heard the desperate tone in Beecher's voice.   
"When I came to you and told you how I was feeling guilty for having a part in Andrew Shillenger's death, you told me that to cope with what I have done I would have to let that small part of Andrew live inside of me and that was the only way I could cope and move on. But Kareem you forgot to take your own advice; I saw your face right after Adebesi died, it was shock, horror, anger and everything else. I saw you and Adebesi, his blood... it was on you, Adebesi bled into you, into your body, Adebesi is a part of you. You have been pushing that part away, you have it all closed up and you can't do that! You have to let that part of Adebesi live in you, that is the only way you can heal"   
Said stared at Beecher for the longest time with a stone cold face and then he let a warm smile creep onto his face.   
"Thank you Tobias"   
Beecher nodded and let out a tired sigh.   
"I am going to the library, talk to you later"   
Said nodded and walked out of the pod with Beecher, Beecher smiled at Said and nodded at Ariff and headed down the stairs and walked towards the library. Said leaned over the railing and watched Shillenger and Robson follow Beecher to the library. 

"Ariff…"   
Ariff who was leaning against Beecher's pod door instantly walked over to Said and looked at him concerned.   
"What is it Kareem?"   
Said turned to Ariff and pointed to Robson and Shillenger following Beecher into the library.   
"They're up to something Ariff, come on we must go"   
Ariff stood still.   
"Ariff?"   
"We mustn't attack them, we must let Beecher defend himself on this one"   
Said shook his head and ran down the stairs screaming: **_'if you won't help him I will' _**behind him as he raced to the library, he stopped by the kitchen and grabbed a knife and ran even faster towards the library. 

Beecher sighed as he flipped another page of the book he was reading, actually he wasn't really reading the book, he was just pretending to be reading the book; he would of rather been moping in his pod but he knew if he did that, Said would of insisted moping with him and he wasn't that miserable… or at least yet. Beecher shook his head and ran his hand over his face stifling out a aggravated moan; he was so pissed and depressed… he had really been hoping he would of gotten parole, but he didn't… that was how his life worked out, nothing ever good happened. 

"Hey Beecher, I am so glad we get to spend this special time together"   
"Hell he's so glad, he's made me glad!"   
Beecher looked up quickly from his book to see Robson and Shillenger right next to him, Beecher tried to get up but Robson pushed him down.   
"Where ya going dumpling?"   
Beecher winced knowing that teasing, annoying voice could only belong to Shillenger… now hewished he would of just stayed with Said in the pod.   
"Shillenger, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about my parole but it didn't even work out, I promise no more secrets"   
"You're damn right"   
Beecher pushed his chair back quickly making sure it hit Robson, he watched Robson yelp out in pain, taking this as his opportunity he got up and tried to run but Robson grabbed him from the behind and wrapped his arms around Beecher's chest making sure he could hardly move.   
"Come on Vern, I promise no more secrets"   
Shillenger pushed himself up from the chair he was sitting in and walked up to Beecher and laughed in his face as Robson held him from behind.   
"I believe you Tobias and to prove it, let's kiss and make up"   
Shillenger made kissing sounds as he inched in closer to Beecher, loving the look of pure torture on his face, he knew that this was driving Beecher insane and he loved it. Beecher struggled against Robson, trying to free himself before Shillenger could do anything… he wanted to scream for help but no one was there, he wanted to do something but he felt helpless and Shillenger was closing in on him and…. Beecher opened his eyes to see Shillenger frozen, his lips inches away from Beecher's.   
"What the hell?"   
Beecher could hear Robson say. Beecher was thinking the same thing and then as if a wish had come true, Said popped his head up, emerging from his hiding spot behind Shillenger. 

"Let Adebesi live!"   
Beecher watched Shillenger fall to the ground screaming out in pain as the blood from the stab wound on his side Said had given him gushed out. Beecher then froze up when he felt the pressure of a sharp knife go against his throat, Robson… he must have had a knife too.   
"Come any close Said, your little white boy toy gets hurt"   
Beecher wanted to laugh but instead stayed still, his glassy eyes transfixed on Said who still held his own knife in his hand, the knife was drenching with Shillenger's blood who was kicking and screaming on the floor.   
"You know Said, I never thought you were into guys, I thought you holy people didn't believe in homosexuality, that it was a sin or whatever. But should of known that sexy Toby here would change your ways"   
Robson kissed Beecher on the cheek and started leaving trail of kisses down his neck no matter the struggle.   
"I recommend you get your filthy lips off of my friend"   
"Make me"   
Before Beecher could say or do anything he felt the knife slit across his throat and he saw Said lunge at Robson and then he heard Robson scream. 

"Beecher…"   
Said ran over to Beecher and helped him up, Beecher wrapped his arms around Said's waist pulling him into a hug. They hugged for the longest time before the guards came and carried all four men off, 3 of them going to the hospital and one of them going to the hole. 

**:::End of Flashback:::**

"Beecher?"   
Gloria repeated Beecher's name for the fourth time, she pushed on his shoulders finally bringing back from whatever trance he was in and back to reality, where she and OZ were.   
"Huh? Nothing happened, just like I told McManus and Glynn. Shillenger attacked me and Said, just like I said"   
Gloria arched her eyebrows; she shook her head and picked up Keller's file deciding to let the issue drop for now; she looked over and saw Keller moving.   
"Looks like he's awake, why don't you go see him first?"   
Beecher pushed himself out of the chair and hesitated at first but then walked over to Keller's hospital bed and smiled down at Keller as their eyes met. 

"I'm going to get something to eat okay Ryan?"   
O'Reily looked up from the magazine he was reading and nodded silently as he licked his fingers and turned the glossy page of the magazine.   
"Be careful"   
Cyril waved at O'Reily as he ran down the stairs and hopped off towards the cafeteria.   
"Shit…"   
O'Reily threw the magazine on the floor and stretched out his legs and arms as he laid on the bottom bunk of the bed, he closed his eyes letting sleep overtake him. Johnson sneaked past the rest of the Irish men and ran up the stairs that led to the upper pods; Johnson looked at O'Reily through the pod for a second before actually opening up the door and walking in. Johnson pushed his hair back nervously, not wanting to make a noise… afraid he would wake O'Reily up. Johnson tiptoed over to where O'Reily was sleeping and knelt down next to him staring at him.   
"Ryan…"   
His voice was a low whisper, he smiled and began to trace O'Reily's face with his fingers; Johnson let his index finger touch O'Reily's lip slightly but then he felt something grab him by the wrist.   
"What the fuck are you doing?"   
O'Reily held on to Johnson's wrist and popped his eyes open and stared right at Johnson waiting for his reply.   
"I-I-I-"   
O'Reily pushed Johnson back and jumped out of the bed and grabbed a shirt and threw it on over the white tank top he was wearing.   
"I-I-I- fucken spit it out, what the hell are you doing here? You do know that my gang is looking for you, to kill you right?"   
Johnson nodded and walked closer to O'Reily who instantly backed away.   
"I know you must be mad at me for stabbing you but…"   
"Damn straight, but wait fuck you and go to hell you asshole, you are going to die slowly and painfully and I will laugh mercifully and point at you while you slowly rot away"   
"You said you loved me"   
O'Reily rolled his eyes.   
"You never learn do you?"   
O'Reily went to open his mouth but then doubled over in pain instead. Johnson ran over to O'Reily and caught him in his arms when O'Reily fell to the floor.   
"What happened?"   
O'Reily lifted his shirt to reveal a puddle of blood.   
"Fuck! I tore the stitches" 

"O'Reil…"   
One of the Irish men stopped suddenly at what he saw. 

O'Reily looked up from Johnson and saw Miller and motioned for him to come over.   
"Fucken help me! He attacked me! Johnson attacked me! First he grabbed at my balls and when I told him to leave me the fuck alone he tore my stitches open"   
That was all needed to said, because once the words left O'Reily's mouth the gang attacked Johnson as one of them took O'Reily to the hospital. 

"Buried alive… in a wall for Christ sakes! This is just fucken nuts! Some crazy shit has happened in OZ but nothing this crazy! He's a fucken priest… excuse my language…. For gods sakes!"   
Glynn nodded in silence as McManus continued to scream and cuss as they made their way into the hospital. Cloutier was one of the better prisoners that they had in OZ and to top it off he acted as their priest, which also made him holy, and only a few hours ago they found him buried inside a wall. Glynn and McManus had been walking past the cafeteria when they heard muffled screaming; they followed the screaming to find it coming from a newly built wall. 

**:::Start of Flashback:::**

"Holy fuck!"   
McManus screamed out as he tried to tear down the newly built wall, they had just found out minutes ago that Cloutier, one of the best prisoners in OZ, had been buried alive in the wall by a few of the other prisoners.   
"Move out of the way Tim"   
Glynn took the jackhammer and slammed it into a wall just enough to break some of the bricks and then him and McManus tore the rest of the bricks down with their hands.   
"There he is!"   
"Shit"   
They shone the flashlight into the wall to find a pale and hardly breathing Cloutier hanging on for his life.   
"Let's get him to the hospital and now!"   
McManus pulled Cloutier out of the wall and rushed him to the hospital as fast as he could. 

"Get him in the emergency room right now! We're losing him, not that many injuries except the lack of oxygen to his lungs and brain, get every nurse and doctor here pronto!"   
Gloria barked out commands as she held Cloutier's hand as she ushered him into the hospital room.   
"Hold on Cloutier, I'm not going to let you die" 

**:::End of Flashback:::**

"Gloria…"   
McManus ran into the hospital ward and over to Gloria who was now checking Cloutier's vital signs.   
"Tim, I'm glad you're here, come on over"   
McManus walked on the other side of Cloutier's hospital bed and looked down at him for a second and then he advanced his gaze at Gloria.   
"Gloria, how is he doing?"   
Gloria finished taking some of his blood; she handed the sample to one of the nurses and turned to McManus.   
"Well his vital signs are great, they have improved great since you first brought him here. He's finally breathing on his own and right now he's just sleeping heavily from the sedative we gave him to calm his nerves, thankfully there was no brain damage and it looks to me he's going to be just fine"   
McManus nodded happily and took Cloutier's hand in his own.   
"Don't worry Cloutier, we are going to find the bastards who did this and they will rot in hell, first the hell I will create for them and then the hell they will go to when they die a slow and miserable death" 

   [1]: mailto:soulfirestories@aol.com



	2. ~*Betrayals Prt. 2*~

Title: Betrayals   
Author: Soulfire Stories   
Rating: R   
Disclaimer: OZ and the characters do not belong to me but the idea for this story does.   
Special Note: In the flashback scenes I have changed some of the dialogue to fit the story. And I have changed one character's fate to fit my own sick devotion hehe.   
Email address: [soulfirestories@aol.com][1]   


* * *

**RECENTLY ON OZ:**

O'Reily arrives back in OZ, he orders the hit on Johnson, telling the Irish gang that he wants Johnson dead. The Irish gang automatically agree and rush out of the pod before O'Reily can get any angrier; O'Reily watches them leave and turns to his brother and walks over to him.

Beecher goes to the hospital ward to see how Keller is doing but he is reminded of memories between him and Keller, Gloria asks Beecher what really happened in the library and Beecher plays the memory back but then lies to Gloria telling her that nothing happened, that Shillenger just attacked Said and him. Gloria pretends to believe it although she knows better; Keller wakes up and Beecher walks over to his bedside.

After Cyril leaves the pod to eat lunch O'Reily is left alone, he stretches his body out on the bottom bed of the bunk, which belongs to Cyril, he closes his eyes and while the Irish gang members aren't looking Johnson sneaks past them and tip-toes into O'Reily's pod, walking over to him silently, trying not to make a sound afraid to wake him. Johnson leans over O'Reily and starts tracing O'Reily's skin but the minute his finger touches O'Reily's lips, O'Reily grabs Johnson by the wrist and demands to know what he is doing in here. O'Reily tells him the gang is after him and then before O'Reily could say anything else he doubles over in pain, to reveal that his stitches have been tore apart. The Irish gang come in and O'Reily screams out telling them that Johnson first grabbed him by the balls and when he told him to go away Johnson tore open his stitches. The Irish gang beat up Johnson and one of the gang members take O'Reily to the hospital.

McManus and Glynn hurry to the hospital ward to see how Cloutier is after the horrible incident where he was buried inside a wall by some other prisoners. Gloria informs McManus that Cloutier is doing terrifically and his chances for coming out of this 100% healthy are huge. McManus takes Cloutier's hand and promises him that they will find the prisoners that did this to him and make their life a living hell.

**NEXT ON OZ:**

Keller and Beecher talk.

Shillenger is released out of the hospital and he freaks out after he sees Keller and Beecher talking.

Jealousy fills OZ when Said goes to talk to Beecher making Keller jealous.

O'Reily is released from the hospital with a new plan for Johnson.

Cyril is sent to the hospital after he gets into a fight and he hits his head.

Alvarez is let out of solitary.

Cloutier awakes.

* * *

Beecher inhaled the familiar scent of the hospital ward of Oswald State Correctional Facility, known to the prisoners as "OZ", he let the aroma, the scent of it, fill his nose as he tried as hard as he could to open his mouth and say something to Keller. What could he say? It had been months since they last talked, months since they communicated, although the months felt like years, did Beecher even know how to talk to Keller anymore? Last time Beecher had talked to Keller, god he had tried so desperately to erase their conversation from his memory, he had been so physched about telling Keller he might get parole and that he could maybe could come up and see him in MA but Keller had rejected him so fast, that it sent Beecher's head spinning and then he had hung up the phone before Beecher could protest or even ask him why.

***start of flashback***

Beecher stared at the phone sadly, why was Keller so reluctant in keeping Beecher away from him? Beecher had been talking to Keller just a few minutes ago and now he wasn't, he didn't even get to say goodbye to him on the phone, Keller had hung up the phone so quickly. Beecher pushed some pieces of his golden brown hair out of his eyes as he heaved out a sad sigh, why did life always have to be so hard on him? Why did he have to love Keller with all his heart and soul? Why did he have to care so much about him? God, if this wasn't the question of the day... he asked himself this same question everyday and no matter how long he thought about it, he never found the answer to the question. You think it would be an easy question to answer, but god damn it, it wasn't. Beecher didn't know why he loved Christopher Keller so much, at one time in his life Tobias Beecher had a normal life, he had a beautiful wife, two wonderful children and then one incident sent his whole world upside down, and in his upside down crazy world Christopher Keller was the only thing that made sense to him, well there was Kareem Said, but that was more friendship then the love he shared for Keller.

"I'm sorry Tobias--"   
Beecher finally looked away from the phone and forced his eyes to meet up with the sister's eyes, which were full of sympathy, Beecher shrugged picking up the files that he had to file onto the computer database.   
"Don't be. Don't ever be sorry for me, especially if it's about Christopher Keller. I'm done with him, he doesn't want me to have anything to do with him, and damn it, he just got his own damn wish. I have to file these"   
Beecher turned on his heels and stalked over to the computer and started filing the files on the new prisoners on the computer database, he remained to keep his back turned to the sister, not opening his mouth up once that day to her. She stared at him sadly, but didn't dare say a word, she knew where her nose didn't belong, and she certainly wouldn't lose one of her best friends over Christopher Keller. Although she cared deeply for him, if he didn't want Beecher in his life, then he deserved whatever he got in return.

***end of flashback***

"Beecher?"   
Beecher tore his attention away from his thoughts and stared back at Keller.   
"Yeah?"   
Beecher's voice had come out hard and it had an edge to it, and he had a tint of his annoyance in his voice, how was he supposed to act? Was he supposed to start jumping up and down, and yelling** 'hooray Keller's back' ?**

Can anyone else hear a buzzer and someone saying into the microphone"Wrong!"?

"What happened to your face?"   
The question took Beecher by surprise, that was one question he didn't expect to hear from Keller, and what the hell was he talking about? But then it hit him like a ton of bricks, he brought his hand up to his left cheek and traced the black and blue bruise, he winced the minute his hand came in contact with the bruise, it still hurt, and it was a few days old.   
"I just got in a fight with---"   
Beecher's voice trailed off as he saw Keller reach out his hand and he shuddered as Keller brushed his fingers against the bruise, demanding contact with Beecher's fingers. Beecher let his eyes drop to Keller's fingers as they laced with his own, the contact of Keller's fingers intertwining with his fingers made Beecher pull away quickly.   
"Don't"   
The words rolled off Beecher's tongue with no warning beforehand, Beecher was shocked at the edge that he had in his voice, he was also shocked that he actually pulled away from Keller, wow he was getting ballsy like O'Reily had been telling him lately.   
"Why not?"   
Keller pushed himself up in the hospital bed, he winced a bit, and then stared into Beecher's eyes, demanding a connection, not letting Beecher slip out of his trance --- his hold.   
"Because I said. Just because you're back in Oz doesn't mean that I am going to just fall into your arms, let's remember we haven't spoke for months and our last conversation you told me to stay away from you"   
Keller inhaled and held on to his breath for a few seconds before exhaling, he closed his eyes for a second and then re-opened them and snorted out a laugh.   
"Shit Toby, I told you that because I wanted you to have a normal life. If you got of this shit hole I wanted you to be able to get another beautiful token wife, make more children and live your life with no regrets. A life with me is no life for a man to live, especially a man like you, you could be something outside of Oz, you know that? Someone special, and I just didn't want you to feel like you owed me something, I didn't want to be the one that brought you down"   
Beecher tilted his head, he looked away from Keller and realized that sometime in between the argument he had stood up, he smiled and sat back down in the chair, what was it about Christopher Keller that made his heart melt?   
"Still you didn't have to hang up so fast"   
Keller let his trademark grin spread across his face.   
" Hey, fuck you, ya fuck!"   
Beecher and Keller looked at each other for a minute before letting laughter escape out of their mouths.

He watched the scene between the two men with an intense look on his face, as he lingered in the background, he felt his stomach turn in disgust as he saw Keller smirk at Beecher and then slightly touch him on the arm. The whole sight of his two ex-prags touching and smiling each other made his whole body want to convulse in anger, at one time both Keller and Beecher were his property, they did what he told them, they were hands off, they didn't think for themselves, he thought for them and now this was what they turned into and it was Tobias Beecher's fault.

Tobias Beecher was once his prag, when Beecher came to OZ, he was a scared, pathetic lawyer richy rich boy, it was his first time in prison; he had been driving home drunk and hit and killed a little girl, Kathy Rockwell, with his car and the judge had been harsh on him and he was sent to OZ. Tobias Beecher was the perfect target, and McManus being the cynical bastard he was and still is, he sent Beecher to be Simon Adebesi's podmate, Adebesi was relentless, he even stoled Beecher's watch, Shillenger had watched Adebesi torture Beecher from afar trying to find the perfect time to play mister nice guy and trick Beecher. One day when Beecher was eating lunch, Shillenger walked over to him and started up a conversation, he then told Beecher to ask McManus to have Beecher transferred to his pod; and Beecher, being the trustworthy fool, he did exactly what Shillenger told him and that was the end of the trick, Shillenger had caught another victim, made another prag. Getting Beecher to understand what was going on, that he was now Shillenger's property, took a while but the swatiska tattoo on his butt, claimed that he was Vern's. Humiliation after humiliation Beecher became more lost by the minute, he started to do just anything Shillenger asked him to do without spewing out one question but then Ryan O'Reily came into the picture. O'Reily offered Beecher something to make the pain of what Shillenger was doing to him to go away, and Tobias Beecher leaped at the opportunity for the pain, the humiliation, the anger to go away. The drugs O'Reily offered to Beecher were the perfect escape, there was no humiliation or pain in those rare moments O'Reily came to Beecher's rescue, the world suddenly went away and all that was left was this blurry image surrounding them as the drugs worked, making everything '**still'** for a moment in time. And then the time came for action, Shillenger wanted Beecher dead and what Shillenger wanted, Shillenger got; Beecher went to O'Reily telling him what Shillenger's plan was, and all O'Reily had to offer was more trip away from the pain, what could be Beecher's last trip, before he died. Beecher took the drugs and invited them into his body and then he felt everything start to spin around in circles uncontrollably and then his vision became blurry; Beecher staggered out of O'Reily's pod and stumbled up the stairs to Shillenger's pod, he grabbed a chair and stopped suddenly at the pod and stared at Shillenger who was speaking to Ross, and then the next thing he knew, he was throwing the chair through the glass of the pod. Even though everything had been blurry that day, Tobias Beecher remembered one thing... Shillenger screaming, screaming with agony and damn it to know that he was the one that caused Shillenger to scream, that made him feel good, like a god, he took back a little of the dignity Shillenger took away from him. The glass had went into Shillenger's eye, taking it out, and now when you look at Vern Shillenger his left eye has a big scar and even though you can't tell, that left eye of his is pure glass, and that was Tobias Beecher's doing. But just taking out his eye and leaving a scar, wasn't even the beginning of what Beecher had planned for Shillenger, Beecher had lost it, he was no longer sane and he was taking down the one person who took away that sanity, damn it he was going to make Shillenger pay. When Shillenger had came back to EmCity, he had gone to the gym to work out, O'Reily and some of the other prisoners were also in the gym working out, O'Reily had glanced at Beecher as he grabbed a weight and hit Shillenger over the head with it. O'Reily and the rest of the prisoners cheered Beecher on, it was about time that someone gave Shillenger a beating, and if it was Beecher, so be it; Beecher grabbed a table and threw it on Shillenger, pinning him down to the ground and then the screams of the prisoners could be heard as Beecher, literally shit in Shillenger's face. And then as if shitting in Shillenger's face wasn't enough, Beecher ruined Shillenger's chances of parole, when Beecher and Wittlesey, a CO, pinned Shillenger for attempted murder; Shillenger had came to Wittlesey and told her to kill Beecher, he even gave her the money, with that evidence Shillenger's chances for parole were screwed, they were gone.

**It was Beecher 3 --- Shillenger 0.**

But then Shillenger got smart and that was when Christopher Keller came into the picture. Shillenger had known Keller from their previous prison, Lardner, Keller was 17 and Shillenger saved him from being a black inmate's prag but then in exchange Keller became Shillenger's prag. But he was so much more then that, Shillenger taught Keller everything he knew, he saved him various times and with that Keller owed Shillenger a debt and that was where **"Operation Toby"** came into the picture. Keller purposely got caught and was sent to OZ, his objective was first to get Beecher to trust him and then secondly to get him to fall in love with him and once he had that, Beecher's love, he had everything. Keller was a great schemer, he made the hatred he held for Shillenger and the Aryans look real, too real, and he soon got Beecher's trust and then eventually his love. Finally Keller had gotten what was his goal, he had finally got Beecher to love him, after all those long nights comforting Beecher after a nightmare, he finally won and now it was time to bring the last part of the plan into action. Time to destroy Beecher. Metzger, an Aryan CO, escorted Beecher into the gym where Keller and Shillenger were waiting for him, the first moment Beecher saw Keller and Shillenger, he went insane and tried to attack Keller but he was thrown down to the ground by Metzger. Keller pinned Beecher and then he broke his arms, and then the torture continued as Shillenger broke Beecher's legs while Metzger laughed his ass off the whole time Beecher screamed with agony.

**It was now Beecher 3 --- Shillenger 1.**

Shillenger had finally gotten some of his pay back, he had finally got Beecher back, and with Keller's help but then the most unreal and unexpected thing happened. Keller fell in love.

***start of flashback***

Keller sat at one of the cafeteria tables farthest away from the Aryans' table, he needed to be as far away from them as it was possible, he knew that they were starting to become suspicious of his rather shy behavior towards them, but damn it he couldn't look himself in the mirror anymore without hearing the breaking of Beecher's bones and the screaming, that screaming... the screaming echoed in his ears until he thought he was going deaf but then it would all stop and he would open his eyes and he could see Beecher, he closed his eyes as Beecher's lips would brush against his but then when he re-opened his eyes, it was all a dream. Keller shook his head and took a bite of his corn, he looked over his shoulder and saw Shillenger staring at him, their eyes connected for a second but Keller tore away quickly and looked back down at his food; he couldn't stand Shillenger's face anymore, that ugly face, that face repulsed him and he couldn't stand the fact that he saw himself in Shillenger's eyes... he was Shillenger, he was the one thing he hated, the one thing he despised.

**What had happened?**

It was just supposed to be him paying Shillenger the debt he owed him, Tobias Beecher, was just a guy he had to destroy, no big. But then somehow, Tobias Beecher became more then a debt he was paying to Shillenger, Beecher became more then **"Operation Toby",** he became something different all together. That kiss in the laundry room. God that was when it all started, well that was when he started to realize things were not going his way, things were not going the way he intended. God that kiss, it had felt so good, he felt something when their lips touched... it was the first thing in a long time that he had actually felt with every nerve and cell in his body and that kiss moved him, it made him want more. More. More. More. The way Beecher smelled, the way he felt, the whole idea of him, he wanted it all... he wanted to make Shillenger go away. Go away Shillenger! Leave me alone! Leave me and Beecher alone! Beecher had said he loved him... and he had said it back, he whispered it back, he said it underneath his breath, maybe he was hoping that he wouldn't believe that he did love Beecher, that if he whispered it, that it really didn't count... but it did, it sure as hell counted. He had broke Beecher's arms, he destroyed Beecher, the man he loved... Keller didn't love men... he slept with men and killed them afterwards but he didn't love them.. then how was it, that he loved Beecher?

"Chris"   
Keller popped his head up and found his blue eyes staring at the face of Vern Shillenger. Keller motioned for Shillenger to sit down with his eyes, Keller watched Shillenger sit down, he heard the squeak of Shillenger's boots, he saw the crease in Shillenger's pants increase as he sat down, Keller rolled his eyes and took another bite of his corn.   
"Yes Vern?"   
Keller put down his plastic fork and turned his body towards Shillenger's body, their ankles slightly touching, he could see the reaction Shillenger gave him, he liked the feel of Keller against him... NO! Remember Beecher! Keller tore his ankle away from Shillenger but didn't dare take his stare away from Shillenger.   
"What the hell is going on with you?"   
Keller rolled his tongue against his teeth as he took his sweet time to reply.   
"What do you mean?"   
Keller stretched his arms out in the air, making his wifebeater pull up a little, exposing a little skin. Shillenger examined the look on Keller's face, Robson was right, Keller was holding something back.   
"Stop fucking with me"   
Keller let his arms drop and stared Shillenger in the face before getting up.   
"But Vernie, that is what you like best isn't it?"   
Keller smiled at him and proceeded to walk off but stopped instantly when he felt Shillenger's hand wrap around his arm.   
"Don't fucken walk away from me"   
Keller whipped his body around to face Shillenger, he bite down on his lip and whipped his arm away from Shillenger's grasp.   
"Don't touch me"   
Keller rubbed his arm as if hurt, but it didn't. Shillenger stared at Keller and felt the realization dawn on him.   
"You did rat on me didn't you? I didn't want to believe that you were a rat, even though what Wittlesey, McManus and Glynn told me I refused to believe you would rat on what we did to Beecher... but you did, didn't you?"   
Keller stood his ground, he glared at Shillenger.   
"Yep. I walked up to McManus's office, I told him every single detail of what happened, I told him about me wanting to get sent to Oz. I told him I knew you from Lardner. I told him all about** "Operation Toby". **I told him how me, you and Metzger were all a part of breaking Beecher's arms and legs."   
Shillenger felt the anger rise up in his body and it took all the control in his body not to grab Keller by the throat and choke him to death while screaming '**you fucken idiot! Who did you think you were messing with?'**   
"Why? What in the world was going through your mind when you ratted on us?"   
Keller opened his mouth to say something but suddenly turned his head as he saw Beecher walking down the stairs and then past them, as if it was nothing, Keller watched desperately as Beecher walked past the crowd slowly.   
"Him!? You ratted on me for him?"   
Keller turned his head to Shillenger, suddenly remembering he was still there.   
"You don't get it Vern. See the plan was for me to make Beecher fall in love with me, but the plan worked too well because I made Beecher fall in love with me but in return I fell for him"   
Shillenger stood there in shock as Keller walked past him trying to go find out where Beecher was heading.

***end of flashback***

Shillenger grimaced as Keller brushed a few strands of Beecher's hair out of his eyes, Shillenger turned on his heel deciding that he had took enough of that bullshit, he wasn't going to just stand there and watch those two fondle each other or what the fuck ever they were doing. Shillenger exited the hospital and made it to EmCity and walked over to the cafeteria table and stared down at Robson.   
"Robson"   
Robson looked up from his lunch and hopped up and hugged Shillenger.   
"You're out of the hospital."   
"Same goes for you"   
Robson moved and let Shillenger sit down, they stared at each other for a second.   
"What's the plan Vern?"   
Shillenger turned his head and watched all the muslims gather in a circle as Said walked down the stairs and headed towards them.   
"Operation Beecher, Keller and Said starts now"   
Robson nodded and took a bite of his mashed potatoes.

Said looked through the crowd of prisoners, so many different faces.... so many different colors; god why hadn't he seen all the different colored faces? Kareem Said saw white, black, yellow, and various other colors and all he could think about was when he stabbed Shillenger the black and the white mixed with the dark red of the blood. He had plenty of time to think about a lot of things while he was in the hole and all he could think about was Tobias Beecher, what was it about Tobias Beecher that made him re-think every little thing he did ever since the minute he walked in OZ? Said had been happy where he was, he was leader of the muslims, he was in a very high place--- but then Tobias Beecher walked in the room and started asking questions, saying how he wanted God to love him and Said felt his heart reach out to him and then everything changed. Said had stabbed Shillenger for Beecher, he had seen what that Nazi fuck was going to do and before he knew what he was doing, he had stabbed Shillenger and the scariest thing was--- it was that he was glad he stabbed Shillenger. Beecher opened Said's eyes open to something bigger then the muslims, bigger then OZ, bigger then Allah... Beecher made Said see the harsh reality that life sucks, there are no miracles and there is no paradise you go to after you die, all you got is what you got when you're alive, you got memories, you got your friends--- but that's all, there is no life after death--- once you die, you die... no light, no angels, no nothing... it's just death. Kareem Said would be lying if he said, that he hadn't grown some sort of an attachment to Tobias Beecher--- he had told himself that Beecher was just this person he was saving, but Beecher was something more, Beecher was this source, he didn't know what kind of source Beecher was, but he knew that Beecher was some sort of source for him....

"Said?"   
Said whirled around, tearing himself away from his thoughts, the same thoughts that threatened to suck him in some sort of black hole and never release him, Said looked up to see Beecher staring at him with a tired expression on his face but nevertheless, he had a smile on his face.   
"Beecher"   
The two men stared at each other for a second, just a few inches away from each other, they took in the moment and then as if on cue they hugged each other.   
"I have been so worried about you"   
Beecher had blurted out the sentence, as if he had been rehearsing it since the minute Said was taken to the hole. Said tilted his head and smile but his smile faded when he saw the faint scar on Beecher's throat--- where Robson had cut him.   
"It left a scar"   
Beecher nodded and turned his head.   
"He's back"   
Said followed Beecher's gaze and saw Keller lying in the hospital bed, staring at them cautiously, trying to pretend that he wasn't--- Christopher Keller was never really the one to hide what he was doing.   
"When did that happen?"   
Beecher grabbed a chair and pushed one towards Said, Said looked around and just realized he was in the hospital ward--- when had he got here? Said's thoughts and questions were cut short as Beecher's soothing voice started speaking.   
"Oh yeah you were in the hole, well he's been here for a few days. The judge decided that he should spend his remaining sentence in OZ before he spends another one."   
Said smiled, he could see the happiness painted all over Beecher's face, Beecher was happy and if Beecher was happy... then damn it he was happy.   
"I'm happy for you"   
Beecher tilted his head.   
"What happened to homosexual acts being wrong to Allah, that it was a discrimination"   
Said took a second to think about this, yes it was true, that to Allah homosexual acts were a discrimination... indeed it was true, but there was just something about the way Beecher looked at Keller that made him re-think things --- typical of Beecher to do this to him.   
"Fuck Allah---"   
Said stopped briefly when he saw the look on Beecher's face.   
"I have tried my best to be the man I was before you walked into my life Tobias, but I'm not that naive man anymore. Allah doesn't save people, Allah didn't save your children, Allah didn't save the people who needed to be saved. I have seen you grow up, I saw you the first day you walked into OZ and you were merely a lost soul, you didn't know what way to go and you were trapped, Shillenger had trapped you and exploited you, humiliated you, and I had wanted so badly to reach out to you, show you that there was another way but I knew that this was a lesson you had to learn on your own---"   
"Some lesson I learned..."   
Said smiled sweetly before going on.   
"He had made you into a victim Beecher, but you escaped him and became a victimizer, you broke free of the hold Shillenger had on you and you hit him back with all you had, taking the dignity that was yours to begin with, all yours Beecher. You have changed so much from the person that walked in here, you are a brave soul Tobias Beecher and I am glad to say you are my friend and if you love Christopher Keller---- so be it."   
Beecher and Said stared at each other, once again, taking in the silence and then Beecher wrapped his arm around Said's neck pulling him in for a hug, the hug lasted a bit longer then it should have.

Keller glared at the scene, Keller knew he wasn't the only prisoner in the hospital that was watching what was going on between Beecher and Said, he knew that the other prisoners in the hospital were staring at **'_them' _**and that made him even more upset. Watching Said and Beecher, had made him jealous before too, but his jealousy vibes were going crazy--- maybe it was because Said had come to Beecher's rescue that day in the library ---- because he did something that Keller couldn't do himself, but the jealousy was definitely there.

"Oooh K-boy, I think you're getting green"   
Keller snapped his icy blue eyes away from Said and Beecher and examined the injured body of Ryan O'Reily, who was pulling his white wifebeater over his head with care.   
"Shit, you look like shit man"   
O'Reily tossed a sarcastic smile at Keller and winced a bit, when he jumped down from the hospital bed --- O'Reily strolled over to Keller's bedside and leaned against it.   
"Heard you got back K-boy and to think if I never tore my stitches I would never saw ya, fate eh?"   
Keller smirked, he glanced at O'Reily's face and could tell that O'Reily was thinking of something.   
"So... what are we gonna do about Johnson? I've heard the rumors O'Reily and if I know you, which I do, I know you have to get rid of him without actually getting caught, you got to make it look good."   
O'Reily's smile got wider, he slapped Keller on the back.   
"See that is what I love about us, no need to speak, we already know what the other one is thinking about. Give me a holler once you get back to Emcity and out of this hospital, fuck I hate that hospital smell, ya know? Well better be going, Cyril is probably freaking out without me"   
Keller snorted out a laugh.   
"Say hi for me"   
O'Reily looked over his shoulder and half smiled at Keller.   
"Will do"   
O'Reily walked past Said and Beecher and gave them a look before finally exiting the hospital, with a new plan for Johnson already spinning in his head, damn this was going to be good.

Miguel Alvarez tapped his fingers anxiously across the metal bars of the little cell he was in, Alvarez could feel his mind screaming at him to find a way for him to get out this little box, this little fucken cell, the same fucken tiny cell that was driving him insane... he had to be back in EmCity, he had promised Glynn that he wouldn't do it again, that he would be a good boy, but Glynn had literally blew him off, fucken Glynn... why don't ya just say '**fuck you' **or **'go to hell' **it would have left more of an impact. Alvarez tried to stick his head as far out of the cell as it was possible, when he heard the familiar sounds of a CO's black boots pounding against the hard floor that led to the solitary cells... oh God who were they letting out this time? What the hell did it matter? It was never him anyways, pretty soon he would be the only motherfucker left in this damn shit hole... this was certainly Miguel Alvarez's hell... this was like a taste of what hell was going to be like for him and damn it.... it left this gruesome after taste in his mouth and body and he just wanted... OUT!   
"Move away from the cell"   
Alvarez stared at Murphy with a bewildered look in his eyes... shit they were gonna kill him right here and now.   
"Oh come on Alvarez, don't give me shit today and stop being so damn paranoid, we're not going to kill you, you're going back to EmCity"   
Alvarez wondered if his eyes really did pop out of his body and fall down to the ground in shock, because that was what it felt like they did when he heard Murphy say he was going back to EmCity.   
"Why?"   
Alvarez asked as he backed away from the cell and listened to Murphy unlock the cell door and open it up slowly, he listened to the slow **'creeeaaakkk' **sound it made when it opened.   
"Looks like someone wanted you out, someone talked Glynn into letting you back into EmCity"   
Alvarez walked out of the cell and let Murphy grab him by the arm and lead him out of solitary.   
"Prisoner or hack?"   
Murphy gave Alvarez a look.   
"Sorry, CO."   
Murphy smirked.   
"Prisoner"   
"Which one?"   
"Ryan O'Reily"   
Before Alvarez could say one more word, Murphy released his grip on Alvarez and almost shoved him into EmCity, Murphy wasn't naturally a mean guy, but Miguel Alvarez was one of the most annoying prisoners, he had ever come across.   
"Here we are"   
Alvarez let his eyes scan the familiar sight of EmCity, he could hear some of the prisoners talking about him but he didn't mind, at least now he was something that would be talked about.... he was back in EmCity --- now all that he had to do was find O'Reily.

O'Reily ran up the stairs to his pod, not even stopping to even bother to try to hear what the prisoners were saying about him, he heard some of the members of the Irish Gang say something to him but all that mattered at the moment, was getting to see Cyril.   
"Cyril?"   
O'Reily finally got into the pod and half expected to have Cyril scream his name and hug him but to O'Reily's surprise, Cyril wasn't even in the pod. O'Reily turned around and ran out of his pod, fear starting to course through his body, O'Reily ran down to the stairs and ran over to the Irish Gang.   
"Where is he? Where's Cyril?"   
Alan Lawrence, one of the Irish Gang members, looked up at O'Reily.   
"Gym"   
O'Reily nodded at him and ran off towards the gym as fast as he could, god there was this feeling of fear in his body that he couldn't shake off and that was scaring the shit out of him.

Cyril staggered a step back as the Aryan closed in on him, Cyril didn't like how close the ugly man was getting to him and he felt like screaming out for his older brother, Ryan, where was Ryan? Why did he leave? Why isn't he here?   
"Come on, give me sugar darling"   
The Aryan came closer to Cyril, making puckering motions with his lips, Cyril felt the anger rise up in his body, remembering what Ryan told to do if someone tried to mess with him --- Kick their asses Cyril... don't even think twice about it --- Cyril let out a scream that took the Aryan by surprise, but then more surprise entered his body as Cyril charged at him, throwing punches at him left and right, not giving the taller man time to even block the punches that were coming at him. Cyril was relentless, he wouldn't even take a second to see if the other man was breathing, all that he could think about was what the bad man did to him --- what Shillenger did to him... that bad man hurt me... he raped me.. hurt me.. hurt... pain... kill... LEAVE ME ALONE!

"Shit"   
"Stop it you two!"

Cyril stopped his punching and kicking when he heard two voices that belonged to CO's. Cyril went to say something, to call for help, but he felt the Aryan punch him in the face.... once... twice... three times... Cyril felt his lip and eye get cut open, the blood pouring down his face and then he felt himself falling down to the ground and this his head connected to the ground and then --- blackness....

O'Reily ran in the gym and saw a bunch of CO's gathered around two prisoners.   
"Oh shit, no"   
O'Reily ran over to them and felt his body freeze up when he saw his baby brother lying on the ground, his face bloody, but the injuries weren't that bad--- O'Reily saw the blood coming from his head.   
"Cyril!"   
The two CO's grabbed O'Reily by the arms trying to calm him down but they were punched in the face by him, O'Reily pushed past them and ran over to Cyril, he fell to the ground on his knees next to Cyril, he took his brother's body in his arms. He looked down at the blood that was now soaking into his shirt.

***start of flashback***

Ryan O'Reily paced back and forth in the hospital as he waited to hear the news on his little brother, Cyril, he heard his wife Shannon sigh, he turned to her and raised his hand as if to smack her across the face, but then thought better of it and began to pace once more.   
"Shit you almost hit me you fucken bastard!"   
O'Reily pushed her back into the chair she was sitting in before.   
"Shut up!"   
The emotion cracked in his voice.   
"What the fuck is wrong with you?"   
O'Reily whipped around again to face Shannon.   
"What the fuck is wrong with me? You didn't just fucken ask me that"   
Shannon rolled her eyes, lighting up a cigarette but the minute she lit it up and put it in her mouth, O'Reily tore it away from her mouth and put it out.   
"Hey!"   
"Hey yourself! This is a fucken hospital, you can't smoke. You want to know what the fuck is wrong with me? Look at me Shannon! This is Cyril's blood!"   
O'Reily pointed to the dry blood on his shirt.   
"Because of me, my fucken baby brother is in here!"

It was true. It was all his fault. They were at a funeral and Ryan had seen one of his old girlfriends, damn she had looked hot, so the two escaped into the bathroom for --- well to fuck--- well what Ryan hadn't expected was for her boyfriend to walk in on them, Ryan pulled up his pants and ran out of the bathroom and charged at Cyril grabbing him by the arm.   
"Let's get the fuck out of here"   
Cyril stared at his older brother and chuckled at the flushed look on his face.   
"What the fuck did you do this time?"   
Ryan smirked and punched Cyril on the arm.   
"Hey fuck you, now let's go"   
O'Reily turned around when he saw the guy charging at him, O'Reily rolled his eyes and punched the guy in the face but then braced himself as other guys came charging at them... of course the O'Reily's never went anywhere without a fight.. it wouldn't be right. Cyril punched one guy out but he never saw the guy behind O'Reily; the guy had grabbed a wooden chair and went to hit O'Reily over the head with it but missed and hit Cyril over the head instead, Cyril fell over and hit his head on the edge of the table, causing blood to pour out of his head. Seeing this all the other men ran out; O'Reily ran over to his brother and pulled him up and rushed him to the hospital.

"Excuse me Mr. O'Reily?"   
O'Reily stopped glaring at Shannon and turned around to face the doctor.   
"Yeah, is Cyril.. ok?"   
The doctor rubbed his face.   
"He's alive that's the good news"   
O'Reily heaved a sigh of relief but then stared at the doctor.   
"What is the bad news?"   
The doctor paused for a second.   
"Jesus tell me damn it!"   
The doctor was startled by the raising of O'Reily's voice but then continued.   
"There was damage to his brain---"   
"What the fuck does that mean?"   
"He's brain damaged. He will have the brain of a 5 year old for the rest of his life, you can go see him now if you want"   
With that the doctor walked off. O'Reily stared after the doctor, shock convulsing through his whole body, brain damaged? NO!! Not Cyril! NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! NO!

"Shit does that mean we have to take care of him and all that shit?"   
O'Reily turned around slowly to glare at Shannon, damn it she was such a bitch, it would be so easy to fucken slap her across the face and never stop until she was dead... until SHE was brain damaged! It would be so easy to choke her and scream :

**DIE BITCH DIE!**

So easy. O'Reily ran his hands over his face, he felt the hot tears escape out of his eyes, but he wiped them away fast and furiously, this couldn't be happening! This was Cyril, Cyril was the smarter one, Cyril was the cunning one, Cyril was his brick wall. Cyril was the one that tended to his bruises after their bastard of a dad went to sleep, Cyril was the one when they were younger stood up to their dad and refused to let him hit Ryan, Cyril was almost like a GOD to the streets and now he was a fucken brain damaged person with a brain of a 5 year old! AND IT WAS ALL HIS FAULT! ALL RYAN O'REILY'S FAULT!   
"Cyril..."   
O'Reily walked away from Shannon and walked over to Cyril's hospital room, he leaned against the glass of the hospital room window, he pressed his face against it and stared at Cyril, who had tubes and wires and all sorts ot things sticking out of him, O'Reily placed his hand over the glass.   
"All my fault. God Cyril, I'm sorry. I love you bro"   
O'Reily staggered back and ran out of the hospital, despite Shannon's screams. O'Reily bumped into one of his old buddies, the guy offered him some drugs and O'Reily took them and the guy and Shannon's car and sped off in anger. O'Reily kept making quick turns, the drugs making him have a blurry vision and all he could think about was Cyril.... all your fault Ryan... all your fault. O'Reily screamed with anger as he started hitting things on purpose.   
"CYRIL!"   
O'Reily stopped for a second when he saw a real life human body fly over the car.   
"Oh shit!"   
O'Reily erupted in laughter as he hit more stuff, he stared over at the guy in the passenger side of the car to find him dead.   
"Fuck man! Fucken wake up!"   
O'Reily looked in the rear view mirror when he heard cop sirens, this was just fucken great, he was already on parole, this is just what he needed. He sped up, trying to get rid of the cops, he didn't fucken care anymore, Cyril was brain damaged... Cyril was in that hospital and everyone had to pay! O'Reily hit another person and laughed at it, he felt like saying:

**Cyril! Look what I did! Aren't you happy? Won't you come back now? Please?**

O'Reily swerved and crashed the car into a pole and then he felt hands pull him out of the car.

And then the next thing he knew... he was being sent to OZ.

***end of flashback***

"Cyril! No! Someone help me! I need help! Help!"   
O'Reily screamed out for help, he needed to get Cyril to the hospital, O'Reily glanced over at the Aryan and felt the huge urge to grab him by the neck and just choke him to death, he wanted to kill the bastard, end his life, he should die, he didn't deserve to live. The CO's grabbed Cyril from O'Reily and drug him to the hospital, O'Reily came running after them, refusing to leave his brother's side.

Cloutier fluttered his eyes open, he scanned his surroundings and then remembered --- guessed --- that he must be in the hospital, which meant... that he had actually lived, he had lived!   
"You're awake"   
Cloutier turned his head slowly to see McManus staring at him with a thoughtful expression on his face.   
"Yes I am. I am alive and awake."   
McManus finally smiled.   
"Good to hear."   
"No Tim I am more alive then I have ever been. I faced death! I looked death right in the face and I lived"   
McManus smiled bigger.   
"We are going to get these bast---"   
McManus stopped short when he Gloria push Cyril O'Reily in the bed next to Cloutier.   
"Jesus what happened to him Gloria?"

Gloria looked at Tim with a sad expression on her face, she pushed some strands out of Cyril's face, his face was bruised up pretty bad and his head was bandaged up.   
"He got in a fight, it was pretty bad. Gotta tell Ryan O'Reily this now, damn it"

Gloria walked off and stopped a few feet later and stared at O'Reily who was asleep in a chair, she felt her heart break when she knew what she had to tell him.   
"Ryan wake up"   
O'Reily opened his eyes and jumped up when he saw Gloria.   
"Cyril! Is he ok? What's going on?"   
Gloria motioned for O'Reily to sit down, which he did.   
"He's alive, that's the good news"   
O'Reily closed his eyes just waiting for the same speech... please... no.. not again.   
"He's in a coma Ryan"   
O'Reily forced his eyes open, he felt his heart stop, he gasped for breath, he felt the hot acid like tears flood out of his eyes and down his face.   
"God no"   
Gloria went to touch O'Reily's arm but he pushed it away, he got up and ran over to Cyril's bedside, he stared at him sadly, after a few seconds he took Cyril's hand.   
"Baby bro? You here with me? Please stay here with me. Okay? Don't leave. I'm sorry Cyril, I should have been there, I shouldn't have been so careless with these damn stitches, I should have been with you, you should have never been there alone---"   
O'Reily stopped for a few seconds to brush the hair out of Cyril's eyes.   
"Come on Cyril, don't leave me in this shit hole alone, I need you---"   
O'Reily lowered his eyes and when he looked back up they were once again filling up with tears.   
"You're the only damn good thing in my life Cyril, I fucked up your life real bad. I ruined you, if it wasn't for me you would be really smart, you would be something bro, you wouldn't have a mind of a five year old and you wouldn't have been fucken raped by that nazi fuck, you would be safe. Damn it Cyril, if fucken causing you to be brain damaged wasn't enough, I had you kill Preston Nathan, I am the reason you are in Oz, and I am a shitty big brother. You have protected me my whole life, when is it my turn? When is it my turn to make sure you're safe from harm? When do I get to be the protector?"   
O'Reily lowered his head on Cyril's hand and started to cry.

   [1]: mailto:soulfirestories@aol.com



End file.
